Movie Night
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: It's movie night at the Kurosaki household and everyone is with their loved ones except Karin and Toshiro as they don't want anyone to find about their relationship.


Karin sat there uncomfortably as she watched the film. With her brother and his friends plus their girlfriends were watching the same movie. Even Yuzu had Jinta sitting beside her. Ichigo was cuddling into Rukia but Karin was on her own. They males decided on watching a scary movie so their girlfriends would cuddle into them. Karin was frightened when watching the movie. She hated scary movies. She wanted her boyfriend to cuddle into to. He was sitting in the same room but they were keeping their relationship a secret. She wanted to be able to touch him. It was not fair that everyone had their boyfriend and yet she was sitting in her own.

Everyone was wearing their pyjamas as everyone was staying over. The couples would sharing the same bed. Karin was in a baggy top with shorts. It was hard to see her bottoms because of the top. Her boyfriend was in pyjama bottoms and vest top. She could see his perfectly toned muscles. Through the shirt, she could see his hard abs.

Karin hugged into a pillow at all the scary scenes. She wanted him to hug into. She knew that he would protect her, he always did. Karin glanced to her boyfriend who was staring at her. Karin smiled towards him as he was worried about her.

Karin had a spare seat beside her. She patted the spot beside her. He shook his head but Karin pleaded for him to join him. Reluctantly he gave in. He stood up and walked past the seat. He leaned over the couch and whispered,

"Come with me," Karin smiled and followed him out of the room. She looked around to see every one snuggling into their other half. They all looked so happy. She intertwined her fingers with his own as he lead her up the stair case. Karin smiled as he lead her to her own room.

As soon as they were in her room, he turned around and kissed her lips. He brought her in so close to his body that she could feel his body heat. His hands were on her waist which held her in place. He placed gentle kisses on her lips. Karin's hands were entangled with his white locks. He slowly kissed her cheek and then her neck. Karin giggled as he tickled her.

"I missed you, Toshiro," she whispered to him as he licked her skin.

"I missed you too. Now, where was I?" He went back to her lips and gave her one final kiss. They were still young and were taking their relationship slowly. Karin grabbed his hand and lead him on the bed. "K-Karin? What are you doing?" She sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to hug you," Toshiro pulled her onto his knee and hugged her. He let her rest her head against his chest. He smelled her hair. She had a soothing aroma about her. It smelt like vanilla and honey. "I really did miss you," Karin snuggled into him. His hands stroked her back. "When the movie is over, sleep with me. I can't sleep after scary movies."

"But we haven't shared the bed yet.

"I know but I need you and I trust you with all my heart," Karin kissed his cheek and stood up and dragged him down the stairs.

Karin walked in first and sat in her spot, she was lucky that no one noticed her. She jumped as she saw the women with no eyes just suddenly appear on the screen. She was looking straight at the main character which was a young boy around 12. Soon after she sat down, Toshiro walked in and sat down right beside her. He placed an arm around her back and pulled her towards him. Toshiro lay behind her with Karin in front. They both took up the two seater. She held his hand as they watched the movie.

When Karin jumped he would just whisper into her ear. He had a protective arm around her waist. Toshiro got bored of the movie so he kissed the back of her neck. He loved the way she would giggle when he blew onto her neck. No one noticed any of her giggles.

Karin jumped and hid her face in his chest. He rubbed her shoulders. She was catching upon her breathing. She was shaking so badly at the scene. Karin scrunched her eyes shut and gripped his clothes. Toshiro wasn't that scared as his life was more scary than a measly movie. He had been inside a real nightmare before. He kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her hip. He slowly massaged circles into the skin.

"It's a mere movie. Don't be afraid. I'm right behind you," Karin turned around and held his hand as she continued to watch. Toshiro looked at all the couples. There was Jinta and Yuzu; Rukia and Ichigo; Rangiku and Shuhei; Orihime and Uryu; Momo and Izuru. All the girls minus Yuzu and Orihime were so calm. He was glad that his girlfriend was showing her defenceless side to him. He hadn't seen her in along time due to his work. He was nervous that people would be angry once they found out but he was in love with Karin and he wanted people to know it.

Ichigo stood up and glanced around the room. He couldn't see Karin or Toshiro anywhere. Everyone else was asleep on the couch. He saw that Rukia was sleeping under his arm. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He carried her in a bridal style up the stairs. He glanced towards one of the couches to see Toshiro sleeping with his sister. He would deal with him after he put Rukia in bed. She was so small and light that it was easier to carry her. He placed Rukia on his bed and rushed back down stairs to deal with Toshiro. He saw his sister gently kiss Toshiro's jaw. It shocked him to see a smile creep onto Toshiro's face.

"I love you, Shiro," he watched as Toshiro grabbed her hand and gently kiss the back of it. Karin giggled at his sweet touch. Karin looked over the couch to see know one was there. She didn't look behind her to see Ichigo standing there. She pushed herself up and kissed him square on the lips. He moved her to lie on his stomach. Ichigo watched as they were part of a heavy make out session. He was getting furious as his sister was making out with a captain and especially captain Toshiro Hitsugaya; the cold captain.

"Let's go up to my bed," Karin grabbed his hand and stood up. Just then she saw the glare of the monster. He was trying to kill Toshiro with his glare. Karin stared in fright as the last person she wanted to find about her relationship was standing in front of her. Toshiro tightly held her hand and lead her past Toshiro. She was crying as her worst fear was going to come true. Her family wouldn't accept the one she loved.

"Karin it's going to be okay," he gently whispered to her. Toshiro walked past Ichigo but Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and forced him backwards. Toshiro fell back against the back of the couch. Karin chased after him and pulled him into a hug.

"Brother what are you doing? Don't hurt him!" She whispered loudly. She helped Toshiro up and stood behind him and pushed him up the stairs. "You accept Jinta as Yuzu's boyfriend. Just accept that Toshiro is mine."

"Jinta is not a cold hearted captain who doesn't care about anything."

"You're wrong!" Toshiro shouted at Ichigo. He wasn't even trying to remain quiet. "I care about your sister! In fact, I am in love with Karin. Karin is my first and only love. I do not want anyone else buther!" Karin smiled and held his hand tighter. Karin sniffed and pushed him up the stairs to her room. She slammed her door shut and climbed into her bed with Toshiro joining her. Karin slept facing the wall. Toshiro slept in the same way. There was no space between them.

"I'm never going to love another girl besides you. Your brother can say what he wants. I'll prove him wrong. I'll treat you like a queen instead of a princess," Karin laughed and played with his fingers.

"Treat me like a princess. Queens are old," Toshiro merely laughed and gave a chaste kissed to her cheek.

Ichigo stomped all the way to his room and lay down in bed with Rukia in a huff. He was so mad at Toshiro for taking his sister away from him but he could see it in Toshiro's eyes that he would never hurt Karin. He looked to his sleeping beauty and sighed. He would be upset if Byakuya didn't accept him and Rukia even though he would never hurt Rukia. Ichigo sighed and snuggled in with Rukia. Karin dating Toshiro was something he would have to deal with.

**AN: I hoped you like this little drabble. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
